Life of the Poison Legend
by Zkl9274
Summary: Before the Yondaime died he told Jiraiya and the Sandaime two things. They were to make sure Naruto was a hero.... and to make him the Poison Legend of fortune. Watch as you see Naruto grow up as the new Poison Legend. NaruSaku rest of pairings undecided


**Z: Hey what's up people?**

**Naruto: Hiya!**

**Z: What are you doing here?**

**Naruto: What, I can't come?**

**Z: Good point.**

**Naruto: You're weird.**

**Z: And?**

**Naruto: Oh it's nothing.**

**Z: Good I don't have to make you a sheep legend instead!**

**Naruto: WHAT!!**

**Z: Oh nothing let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: One sec lemme go check if I do own Naruto... Oh wait my friend told me I didn't NEVER MIND!!**

**Chapter 1- Start of the Poison Legend**

One man was pacing outside of a room in the hospital. He had messy blond hair, a white cloak with red flames on the bottom. Under that were his anbu armor. On his gleaming forehead stood a forehead protector. **A/N Yeah I know I can't describe people. Bare with me)** He was none other than the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was waiting for his wife to have their son.

"You may come in now Hokage-sama." One of the doctors said. Minato rushed in and saw Kushina with their newborn son.

"What shall we name him?" Kushina asked holding their son.

"He will be called... Uzumaki Naruto. So anyway, what's going to happen doctor?" Minato asked while the doctor was looking at him

"I'm sorry sir but it looks like that she is going to die." the doctor said with a sad look on his face while looking at the charts.

"It's okay honey. I know that you are going to do. Take Naruto and go and make him the legend that you know he should be." Kushina said handing Naruto over to her sad looking husband.

"Ok hokey. Now tell Ero-sennin and the Sandaime to meet me on top of Gamabunta before I do the sealing." Minato then leaves to go start the seals.

* * *

Here, we are now on top of Gamabunta with the 4th and 3rd Hokages with the toad sannin and Naruto.

"So why are we here?" Jiraiya asked with Naruto in his hands for some very odd reason. (Minato gave Naruto to him to do the sealing)

"I'm going to do the **Shiki Fuin.** **(A/N Is that right?) **But there are two things I ask of you when I die. One is to make sure Naruto is seen as a hero and NOT the demon itself, and two. Old-man, I want you to teach Naruto to be the poison legend. Also don't turn him into one of those power mad Uchihas with no emotion. Just let him have a bunch of fun." Minato said with a big, huge grin on his face. After that he knew it was time and he started the seals.

Next thing you know, the Kyubbi is gone, all three of the toad sannin, 4th and 3rd Hokages were on the ground, (yes Minato is dead and Gamabunta disappeared) and all of the ninjas of Konohagakure were cheering that the demon was finally gone.

"I'll keep this promise, Yondaime-sama." the Sandaime said with a smile on his face, and with that he walked back to the hokage tower with Naruto Uzumaki in his hands... The next legend.

* * *

_**Timeskip: 4 years**_

Little Naruto is running in the streets from a mob of more than 20 people on his trail. Naruto has been running for a while but he just remembered something important.

_Mini Flashback_

"_If you have any trouble with the villagers just come to me. I'll make sure that you are safe." the Sandaime said giving Naruto a map to get around the village._

_Mini Flashback End_

'Oh yeah! Time to go to Hokage-jiji.' Naruto thought changing his course to the Hokage tower.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" One of the villagers said.

"Don't worry. The ninjas will take care of him now." Another villager said.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto jumped through the window of the office effectively breaking it and panting like a dog had been running for miles.

"Ah Naruto I was just looking for you." the Sandaime said.

"What for Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked.

"It is time to start your training." the Hokage said now plugging his ears for he knows what happens next.

"WOOHOO TRAINING!!" Naruto yelled jumping all around the room.

"Now now Naruto. I'm teaching you how to use poisons. There are only two other people that have lived here that use poisons. One of them you already know who is Mitarashi Anko." the Hokage starts explaining.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Naruto asked getting a little peeved at his guardian. **(A/N Ok ok WAIT. I'm going to explain this all now so I don't get flamed and whatnot. Happy? Good.)**

_Flashback 1 year ago_

"_Naruto you're going to have to have a guardian." the Hokage said, he was very angered because of the last attempts against Naruto._

"_Who!? Who!? I've always wanted a father or a mother! This is gonna be so awesome!" Naruto asked daydreaming of who it could be._

"_Hello little Naruto! Come to your new Auntie Anko!" Anko said running in to give her new stepson a big bone-crushing hug._

"_Too... gasp tight!"Naruto barely said gasping for air._

"_Whoopsies!" Anko said letting go. "Well come on let's go to our home!"_

_Flashback _End

"The other person is a man named Koden Namikaze. As of now his location is unknown because he left the village to do some important matters. So for now you will be training with your mother. She will give you your basic materials and get you all up to knowledge in the style." the Hokage said.

"Awesome! Thanks Hokage-jiji!" Naruto said. He was just about to jump out the window until...

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Naruto said turning around.

"Before you go take these senbon." the Hokage said giving him a pack of senbon, "Also two things of advice. One, use senbon for when you use throwing weapons, not shuriken or kunai. Two, kunai are only for close range for they are too big to use for throwing as shuriken you can't dip in shuriken."

"Thanks Hokage-jiji! I'll make sure I follow those rules! I guess I'll be on my way!" Naruto said. He then left to go find his mother for he was really anxious to start his training.

* * *

**Z: So tell me what you think! I already have the next chapter started. Should be up today. So if you would click that little "Go" button below here and leave a review.**

**NEXT: Chapter 2: The Start of Training and Start of the New Life **


End file.
